Winnie-the-Pooh (character)
Winnie the Pooh (a.k.a. Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear, Pooh or Edward Bear) is a yellow anthropomorphic teddy bear who wears a red T-shirt. He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written above his front door) in a house located in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent, but does have good ideas sometimes. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty communicating these to others. Pooh loves honey more than any other food in the world. He is the main character in the books and the series and his two closest friends seem to be Piglet and Christopher Robin, though he is also close friends with Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Kessie, Darby and her dog Buster. Pooh's birthday is generally believed to be in August 21st, the same day as Christopher Milne. That is because Christopher received his teddy bear as a birthday gift, and this bear eventually inspired his father to create the character we've all come to love. However, it is nice to note that following the same logic Eeyore's birthday would be on Christmas day and we happen to know that it's not. The hyphens in Winnie the Pooh's name were part of the original storybooks, but were dropped by Disney and today the character is referred to almost exclusively without the hyphens and quite often as simply "Pooh" or "Pooh Bear." Pooh was originally voiced by Jim Cummings, who provided his voice in the three original Pooh short films, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a 1970s Canadian Nabisco Golden Honeys cereal commercial, and the song "Winnie the Pooh for President". Jim Cummings took over the role for Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons in 1981, and reprised the role in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore and Disney Channel's Welcome to Pooh Corner. Jim Cummings began voicing Pooh in The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and has provided the character's voice ever since. Simple Words Pooh is a bear of very little brain and so he likes to use simple words to express his thoughts and needs others to use them to, or else he gets confused. In his words in The Tao of Pooh, "I am a Bear of Very Little Brain, and long words Bother me." Language and words have always been a concern for Pooh and were a key focus of the series The Book of Pooh. Pooh often finds the mode of his friends' speech hard to follow, including Owl, who uses many large, scholarly words and Rabbit, who likes to use his words for bossing. There is also Tigger, a malaproper who often uses words that aren't even really words at all. Though Pooh claims to be a Bear of Very Little Brain, Christopher Robin tells him that "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think." Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) Short films (Four Storybook Classics Videos) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) Five Friendship Videos * Clever Little Piglet * Tigger-Iffic Tales * Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit! * Pooh Wishes * Imagine That, Christopher Robin! Five Playtime Videos * Fun 'N Games * Cowboy Pooh * Pooh Party * Detective Tigger * Happy Pooh Day Five Learning Videos *Making Friends *Helping Others *Sharing and Caring *Working Together *Growing Up (only video to feature two tales) Special VHS *Frankenpooh *Spookable Pooh *Un-Valentine's Day *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2002) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-Present) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) Movies * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) Songs Songs by Winnie the Pooh include: * Everything Is Right (Pooh's Grand Adventure) * Forever and Ever (Pooh's Grand Adventure) * Pooh's Adventure (Over the Hill, episode of The Book of Pooh) * Pooh's Lullabee (The Tigger Movie) * Rumbly in My Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Up, Down and Touch the Ground (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Wherever You Are (Pooh's Grand Adventure) Internationally *In Brazil, Pooh's name used to be Ursinho Puff (which translates as "Little Puff Bear"), but was changed to Ursinho Pooh ("Little Pooh Bear") starting with the Brazillan dub of The Tigger Movie to make it more similar to the original name. In the Brazilian dub, Pooh's voice is performed by Marcelo Coutinho *In France, Pooh is known as Winnie L'ourson and is voiced by notable voice actor Roger Carel *In Italy, the character is still referred to as Winnie the Pooh or Winnie Pooh (and sometimes spelled as Winnie Puh). Pooh is voiced by Marco Bresciani in the Italian dubs. *In Japan, Pooh is known as クマのプーさん (Kuma no pū-san) and his voice is provided by Sukekiyo Kameyama *In Denmark, Pooh is known as Peter Plys and was voiced by John Hahn-Petersens, currently he is voiced by Donald Andersen in the Danish dub. *In Finland, Pooh is known as Nalle Puhin and his voiced by Jarmo Koski. *In Sweden, Pooh is known as Nalle Puh and is his voice is provided by Guy de la Berg. *In Germany Pooh's name used to be Pu der Bär (which translates as "Pooh The Bear"), but was changed to Winnie Puuh starting with the German dub of the New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. Pooh is voiced by Michael Rüth in the German dubs. *In Hungary, Pooh is known as Micimackó and his voice is provided by Mikó István Trivia *Winnie-the-Pooh represents a disorder called Eating Disorder. Gallery PoohOriginal.JPG|The plush bear that inspired the character Pooh Shepard 1926.png|Pooh, as seen in his first appearance, in the 1926 book Winnie-the-Pooh, by A.A. Milne PoohArmchair.png|Pooh, as seen in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and other Disney animated projects, perhaps his most well-known form PoohBookofPooh.jpg|Pooh's puppet form, as seen in The Book of Pooh Pooh CGI.png|Pooh, rendered in computer animation, as seen in My Friends Tigger & Pooh Original Pooh.jpg|Pooh, as illustrated by Ernest Shepard in the original books. Pooh.jpg|The bear of very little brain in his first direct-to-video film. Pooh.PNG|Winnie the Pooh in The Tigger Movie. Pooh2.PNG|Pooh eats some honey during the musical number "How To Be A Tigger" in The Tigger Movie. Winnie-the-pooh-calendar.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-7.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-6.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-5.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-4.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-3.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-2.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-1.jpg Winnie-Pooh.jpg Winnie the Pooh.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Hunny-Tree-winnie-the-pooh-2034828-1280-960.jpg Pooh singing Hooray, Hooray.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - You Can Count On Me.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Sharing Can Be Fun.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Believe In Yourself.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Always Tell the Truth.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Hooray for Teamwork.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Forgive And Forget.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Just Say 'Thank You'.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Make the Best of It.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Home Sweet Home.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Loyal Through and Through.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Listen Up, Tigger.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Everyone Is Special.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Giving is the Best Gift.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - I'm Really Sorry.jpg Lessons from the Hundred-Acre Wood - Friendship Day.jpg 51NZMz0EiYL-1-.jpg Pooh's character sheets.jpg|Pooh's character sheet in the new movie. Category:Characters Category:Animals